Sheena's Clues
by Girxdolly
Summary: A strange tales of symphonia version of blues clues.......Poor Sheena is Blue and my awsome hot Kratos is Joe!They go on a car ride to the car wash.
1. Chapter 1

Sheena's Clues?

Me:ok heres the deal I'm going to type a a Blues' Clues story featuring...The Tales of Symphonia characters!...droolschocolate...oh opps I meanKratos...'

Characters:Count to 3!

voice:123!

Character:claps your hands

voice:clap your hand

((sound of clapping is heard))

Characters:uhhhhh...ok...There's always something new-Join our Blues' Clues band today!

Zelos(mad/annoyed):Right this way

Character:It's another Blues Clues day!

Colette:Car ride!

Characters:It's another Bluuuuuues Cluuuuues Day!

Sheena(annoyed):bark bark

((camra follows Sheena while she walks in the house))

Kratos:Hey everyone it's me Joe...mumbles curse wordAnd we're going on a car ride today!Right She-I mean Blue!

Sheena(still annoyed):Bark bark.

((camra follow Kratos and Sheena as they walk to the drive way))

Kratos:Hey look it's our good old buddy Carlton.

Raine(pissed off):Hey guys!YOU GUYS READY!

Kratos(emotionless):Yeah.

((camra faces forward and records Kratos,Sheena,and Raine putting on their seatbelts))

Raine(annoyed):Oh I almost forgot Here Joe!

(Raine hands Kratos a car shaped notebook with a purple crayon)

Kratos:Oh I almost forgot to draw the water.

(Kratos draws deformed looking raindrops)

Kratos:There now let's go!

((Camra starts to bobble a bit then stays still))

Sheena:bark bark bark bark bark bark?

Raine:What?...uhhhhh oh the radio yeah sure.

(Raine reachs for the radio knob and the dumb ass seatbelt song goes on)

Kratos:AHHHH TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!

(Raine quickly runs off the radio and switchs to CD and the Gorillaz start to play)

Director(me):Awww I wanted to listen to the seatbelt song..oh well...GO GORILLAZ!

(Kratos turns to the window and asks Sheena to play colored cars)

Sheena:Bark!(black)

Kratos:Black!HA I WIN!

Sheena:--'bark bark(yeah right!)

(car stops on front of signs)

((Camra facestoseecharacter's POV))

Raine:Ok guys which way to the gas station?

(silnces and the sign pointing to the left glows)

Raine:Hey how'd I do that...oh right!

((camra goes back into the front))

Raine:Now let's listen to th radio!

(Raine reaches for the knob and tries to switch it befor the seatbelt song goes on but knob gets stuck)

Raine:NO NOOOOOOOOO!

(Kratos and Sheena plug their ears while song plays and Raine screams)

(music stops)

Raine:Thank god!Oh we're here!

((camra turns and faces Raine's side window))

Presea/Regal/Llyod(annoyed):Which one of us do you need!

Raine:Well kids I need the red one do you see the red one?

voice:Right there!

(Llyod glows)

Llyod:WHOA HOW'D YOU DO THAT!

Raine:I'm not sure...anywho fill 'er up!

((LLyod goes off screen and then comes back))

Llyod(annoyed):That'll be 5 gal-I mean "blue"dollars.

Raine:FIVE WHAT!HELL THE PRICE FOR PINEAPPLE GEL IS LOWER THEN THAT!...I mean here you go!

(Raine hands Llyod money and drives off)

Kratos:Almost forgot to draw the next clue!

(draws slippy blubbles for soap and mail time song goes on)

Kratos:I hate this song let's just skip the mail and go to the third clue already!Since the mail is just going to be a screaming fan girl.

(Kratos draws last clue and tosses notebook)

Kratos:TO THE CAR WASH!

((camra wobbles a bit and stops))

Raine ok we're here thanks again Blue and Joe!

(Raine drives off ditching Kratos and Sheena)

Kratos:Come on Blue let's walk home.

:A few minutes later:

Kratos:Thank goodness this is a kid's show or we would have been lost.

Sheena:Yeah...I mean bark!

((camra fades out as Kratos and Sheena say goodbye skipping another annoying song))

:The End:


	2. Chapter 2

Sheena's Clues? EPISODE 2!!!

Me:This is a never before seen episode! HALLOWEEN!! Yes it's awsome.(Note:DON'T HATE ME!!)

--

Characters:Count to 3!

voice:123!

Character:claps your hands

voice:clap your hand

((sound of clapping is heard))

Characters:uhhhhh...ok...There's always something new-Join our Blues' Clues band today!

Zelos(hyper):Right this way!

Character:It's another Blues Clues day!

Colette:Serial Killers!...wait...that's not child appr-...

Characters:It's another Bluuuuuues Cluuuuues Day!

Sheena:...NOT AGAIN!!!

((camra follows Sheena while she runs in the house))

Kratos(answers door):Holy- NOT AGAIN GO AWAY!!

Sheena:(hides behind Kratos)

Director:You guys better do this OR I'LL EAT YOUR BABIES!!

Colette:NOT MY BABY!!

Llyod:YOURE PREGNANT?!

Colette:No...My baby comes by mail.(goofy smile)

Llyod:-.-'

Kratos:ok ok fine!(clears throat)Ok kiddies guess what time of year it is!

Zelos:OMG MAIL!

KratosIt's not time yet Zelos.

Zelos:...oh...ok...(leaves)

Kratos:Guess who I am!

Children:AN ANGRY GUY!

Kratos:YES BUT WHAT AM I DRESSED AS!!

Children:...er...

Sheena(whispers to Kratos):I don't think they know who Sora is.

Kratos:...right...THAT'S RIGHT I'M SORA!

Sheena:WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING?!

Me(writer):Opps sorry caps lock.

Kratos:...right...So Blue who shouldn't be talking at all who are you gonna be?

Sheena(punshes camera):TAKE THAT!

Kratos:...ok...Blues Clues time I guess...let's just skip that stupid song.

Yuan(is that right?):...I'm not going to hand you your notebook for crap.

Kratos:And why not?

Yuan:Because they stuffed it down my pants...

Kratos:O.o...ok...FIRST ADVENTURE TO THE STORE FOR A NEW NOTEBOOK!

3 minutes later

Llyod:One question Yuan where'd the crayon go?

Yuan:...

Llyod:...oh..OOH!...ouch.

Zelos:OMG MAIL!

Kratos:NOT YET!..Ok guys lets go..

Children:A CLUE A CLUE!

Kratos:I know God you don't have to tell me 5 freaken times!

(Kratos draws creepy Chucky doll)

Kratos:I'm starting to get a feeling that this won't be child appropiate...

Sheena:(sees something behind her and begins to run in a circle falling into a horror picture book)

Kratos:...great...Sheena I'm starting to hate you...alot...(jumps into book)

Freddy:...who the f-

Kratos:Dude this is a kid show.

Freddy:...ok...Who the freak are you?!

Kratos:Steve.

Children:nooo silly he went to college!

Freddy:feh college my ass.

Kratos:Fine I'm Joe.

Freddy:that guy's a fag.

Children:OOOH!

Freddy:SHUTUP!

(cricket chirps)

Kratos:I'm looking for a panicing idiot.

Freddy:(pulls Sheena out)Her? Yeah she's fucken annoying here take her.

Sheena:(leaves a paw print on Freddy)HA! FEEL THE FURY OF MY PAW PRINTS OF DOOM!

Kratos:I think you've been drinking a bit too mych coffee...

Freddy:WTF?!GET THIS OFFA ME!

Kratos:here(draws freddy's sweater)

(paw print disappers)

Kratos/Sheena:(jump out of book)

Kratos:OK Sheena your clues aren't making any sense!

Sheena:SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!! SHUUUUN!(runs)

Kratos:crack head...ok Zelos you can come out now.

Zelos:Nah I'm tired.

Kratos:GIVE ME MY MAIL DAMN IT!!

Zelos:O.o ok ok..here!(hands Kratos mail)

Kratos:(looks at address)...great another fangirl.

Zelos:How come I don't get any fan mail?

Kratos:Because some girls think you are a homosexual.

Zelos:REAL MEN WEAR PINK!

Kratos:...I hate everyone.(draws a random clue and sits in the chair) Sheena...what the hell are you going to be?!

Sheena:(walks in room covered in stripes)A HUMAN CANDYCANE!!

Kratos:...oh dear god...you are an idiot...this was a waste of an episode...no wonder they never air this stuff.

Llyod:Hey what happened to the kids in the crowd?

Kratos:I gave them to Freddy.

THE END!(I hope you guys don't hate me)


End file.
